Changing Time Changes Everything
by HyuuHyuu
Summary: Raimundo finds himself increasingly attracted to one Heylin Prince, and will do anything in his power to make sure that none of his friends ever discover this secret. But it won't be easy when a new Wu has the power to out him, and Chase himself figures him out. Chase says he'll keep his secret. But not for free. MxM Chai Rated M because I'm thinking ahead.


**So, I wrote a XS fanfiction long ago. Like, way long ago. Like, back in junior high long ago. (I am in my twenties now) It sucked, of course, and eventually I deleted it. I regret that now...**

 **Anyway, that fanfiction has nothing to do with this fanfiction.**

 **This fanfiction is a ChasexRaimundo, otherwise known as Chai, and I don't exactly know how it's going to play out. I've got the basic plot worked out, a lot of ideas and scenes planned out, but I don't know yet if it will get really dark, or turn into something fluffy.(Ish) I mean...I have a pretty good feeling it won't be super fluffy, based on the ideas I do have, but it might not be as dark as I think it's going to be.**

 **What I'm saying is, I'm writing this as I go along.**

 **Either way, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I never owned Xiaolin Showdown, and I (probably) never will own Xiaolin Showdown.**

 **Though if I did, Chack would become canon. Which is a strange thing to say when I'm writing a Chai fanfiction.**

 **Warnings: Rated M for swearing, violence?, probably sexual content.**

 **It'll be great.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was Omi's fault.

All of it.

It _was._

Before Omi had done something so stupid as to _go back in time and change change the fucking timeline,_ Raimundo had felt _nothing_ for Chase Young. Nothing positive, anyway. He'd thought the 1500 hundred year old Heylin Prince was an annoying, egotistical nightmare who wouldn't leave his young friend alone, wouldn't stop whispering bad things into the water dragon's ear. And he hated it. He was the one who should fight with feelings of darkness, and he hated that Chase kept trying to tempt Omi over to the side of evil, when it was so clear to anyone with half a brain that Omi was too kind and gentle to ever be evil.

That was it.

But then Omi went back in time and stopped Chase Young from ever turning to the dark side. As a result, everything was changed, and Chase Young came to stay with the Xiaolin Monks during the time they trained, and became another teacher, another mentor, somebody who could be trusted.

And at first, in that lifetime, Raimundo hadn't felt anything for Chase Young either. Nothing...scandalous.

But, time passed, and eventually Raimundo started to realize that Chase Young was a good looking guy. And he was nice. He offered good advice, and he was a kind guy. That was it. He was handsome, he was nice, he was fun too. He wasn't as serious as all the other monks at the temple, or as boring as say, Master Fung, who Raimundo cared about greatly, but whose idea of a fun time was relaxing in bed as Dojo cut his toenails.

Chase...

Wasn't like those monks.

So Raimundo had a crush on him.

It was surprisingly easy to come to terms with, because Raimundo knew it wasn't anything that serious, and that nothing would come of it. So what if he noticed Chase was handsome and developed a small crush on him? The worst to happen was sometimes he'd start turning red when Chase was standing too close, but that was only when he was thinking something about Chase at that second.

He'd never expected anything to come of these feelings, good or bad.

And nothing ever had.

It was all really fine.

But then things changed again, because the timeline got put back to the way it originally was. Chase Young was evil again. At first, Raimundo didn't notice anything was wrong, because he became a leader and Shoku warrior, and immediately after they were attacked, so he hadn't really had time to think about it.

But once all of that was over, and they went back to finding Wu, there came a day when Chase Young, who didn't really care all that much for the Wu, but sometimes showed up if it was powerful enough, or interesting enough, or maybe if he was bored enough, showed up. Kimiko ended up fighting Jack for that Wu, and while he was waiting on the sidelines, Raimundo happened to glance over at Chase, who was standing on his own, looking characteristically uninterested in the outcome. Looking up at him, in his armor, looking up at his strong face that Raimundo had learned so well in a different life, he thought to himself, " _He's handsome in this life too."_

He hadn't noticed it before, because he was too busy hating Chase at worst, and forgetting he existed at best. But now, after living a different life together, he realized, yeah, Chase Young, evil Chase Young, had always been handsome.

Immediately, Raimundo shook the thought away, and turned back to the fight, which Jack looked like he might win. (Looking back now, Raimundo couldn't even remember who one, because that Wu was constantly switching hands with all the others)

But it only got more out of hand from there.

Because he kept seeing Chase, and remembering how he'd once felt, and focusing on his stupid handsomeness that was actually even worse in this timeline. Being an evil asshole made Chase even more handsome, though nice Chase was cuter. The Shoku Dragon of Wind did his best to get rid of any lingering feelings of affection for Chase, because this wasn't the same man who had once offered him advice, or trained with him, or directed a kind smile his way.

Well...he _was._..the same way he was the same Raimundo who had had a crush on Chase.

But he wasn't. This Chase had done horrible shit in his 1500 years of existing, and doubtlessly held no lingering feelings of affection for any of them.

But he couldn't keep it under control. It only got worse. Because his crush on Chase went away, but something else got worse. His feelings of attraction. He was...lusting after Chase Young! He was fighting off images of he and Chase together, naked, touching, all that stupid bullshit. Then the dreams came. Dreams that got less and less PG as they continued.

He knew it was just teenage hormones, and that it didn't really mean anything. It was perfectly normal for teenage boys to dream about attractive people in that way. It was normal for teenage boys to dream about people they weren't even attracted to! He'd probably have had dreams about Jack Spicer and Wuyu, if it weren't for the fact that Jack was so annoying and thinking about Wuyu only ever made him feel guilt.

But it still made it harder to keep his cool around Chase.

He did his best to keep his cool around Chase. It wasn't all that hard. Chase never really looked in his direction, and even though it kind of hurt to not see the kind smile that he used to see daily, it made it easier to keep his focus off of Chase. He just kept his focus on whatever was happening, whatever fight they were currently in the middle of. Focus on Clay, on Kimiko, on Omi, focus on kicking and fighting.

Don't even look in Chase's direction.

None of his friends thought it weird that he never so much as glanced at Chase, because in this life, Chase and Raimundo hardly ever interacted.

He just had to keep these increasingly dirty thoughts to himself.

Letting Chase notice anything was the worst possible that that could happen.

So.

Of course.

It happened.


End file.
